Dreams Become Nightmares
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: Zalak finally has his way with the Xiaolin Dragons both new and old. But is it as true as it seems? REPOSTED


**I originally wrote a version of this for my college coursework and thought it would be good to post on here just for you guys! This Oneshot is mainly for people who follow Smurf-Chan's Xiaolin Showdown fic 'The Time has Come' and my own Kingdom Hearts fic 'Oblivion Beckons'. Zalak finally wrecks havoc upon the dragons and his brother… or does he? Enjoy, but beware it is quite gruesome in parts so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Xiaolin Showdown as it belongs to Christy Hui. I also do not own Kingdom Hearts, that belongs to the geniuses at Square Enix. I own Dav Strife and Dav Spathi the new Dragon of Fire while Smurf-Chan owns Chris, MASmaster Zalak owns Zalak, Dark Lord Sigma owns Zen and Ashura Dragoon, A.M.MC owns Aletia McCulloch and Terri Sky, AprilDays owns May and finally CartoonHottie200 owns Jill Vavra… _pants_**

Dreams Become Nightmares….

The night was dark and the sight grim. Bodies littered the ground with blood splattered all over the place, making it look like a cheap horror film set. However one remained alive stood among the human carnage, blood dripping off his claws and from his mouth. Zalak stood among the chaos he created each of the Xiaolin Dragons slaughtered by his hands; the earth warriors Clay and Chris, the fire dragons Dav and Kimiko, the wind dragons Raimundo and Aletia, the water dragons Omi and May, the Dragon of Light Jill and his brother Zen all dead. However his bloodlust had not been sated, he still desired the spilling of more fresh blood on himself and the area around him. He sensed four new people approaching the horror scene and his maniacal grin grew wider. The people who arrived were not prepared for him…

A Blonde warrior named Dav Strife, an older man called Ashura, a silver haired girl Terri and another blonde boy with shorter hair Tidus entered the blood bath. All four glanced around the scene with look of disgust and hatred toward the creator of the massacre who had vanished from the scene into the shadows. The younger blonde Tidus strayed away from his friends to examine the body of the Texan Dragon Clay when a clawed fist plunged through his back and reappeared out of the chest in an explosion of gore and blood. Tidus flopped to the ground silently as the three warriors watched in horror as their friend was cut down in seconds. The older blonde roared in fury and shot repeatedly at the murderer but his bullets were to slow as Zalak dashed away from them and again disappeared into the shadows. Terri shot a worried look at Ashura who's expression was one of pure rage. He spotted the guns of the former Fire Dragon and picked them up and fired blindly into the darkness hoping to hit the reincarnated demon.

Terri's scream quickly grabbed the two warrior's attention as Zalak had one clawed hand clenched around her neck and the other ready to strike her face. She hit him in the sternum with the hilt of her katana which caused him to momentarily loosen his grip on her neck. She then slashed directly at his eyes and he dropped her to the ground clutching his eyes. However before she could escape he flailed his right arm out blindly and with a clawed fist connected with the side of her head. A sickening snap echoed through the dark landscape and Dav yelled her name as her limp body collapsed to the floor.

Zalak blinked the blood out of his eyes and realised that Ashura was closing in on him fast with a look that could kill. He swiftly landed a punch to the demon's gut and then executed a powerful right handed uppercut to his jaw. Zalak stumbled backwards dumbfounded but quickly snapped out of his dazed stupor as Ashura launched another fist at him, this time aimed for his face. The demon deflected the shot and landed a fist to his opponent's mid section and then grabbed him by the neck and flung him away into the mess of corpses that littered the ground. Ashura picked himself up but acted too late as Zalak kicked him in the stomach and smacked him directly in his jaw with his blood stained forearm. Blood poured from his mouth as the jaw bone snapped loudly adding to the gore in the area. With both hands clutching his jaw he couldn't act as Zalak delivered the final blow to his head, a clawed fist straight between the eyes killed him on impact.

Dav looked on helplessly as Ashura fell to the demon making the death count total 12. He fought back tears at the loss of his girl friend Terri, best friend Tidus and long time ally Ashura as well as the dragons he knew well. Unsheathing his Buster Blade he held it to the side and dashed toward Zalak with almost inhuman speed with the intent to avenge his friend with the blade dragging behind him creating sparks of friction. Zalak mimicked Dav's actions and tore across the sight of murder towards his final victim. As they encountered each other Zalak jumped overhead and sent a fist launching at Dav's back. He missed however as he rolled to the side and then swung the giant blade at Zalak's arm, slicing it in two and off the torso. Zalak roared in pain as the two halves of his arm hit the ground at the side of him. Dav didn't let up his assault and kicked Zalak stiffly in the chest, brought the hilt of his weapon across his face and then the flat side of his sword into Zalak's face.

He hit the ground painfully as blood seeped out of his arm socket and from his nose which was now clearly broken. The irate blonde stood over the demon and raised his enormous blade above his chest and panted heavily. Tears began to flow from his eyes as rain pelted the entire area washing away the blood from the bodies into one giant crimson puddle. He finally yelled in anger and thrust the blade downwards at Zalak's head, everything then went black.

Zalak sat up with a start in his bed with sweat glistening on his demonic forehead and in his hair. He swept a hand through his air as he looked around his dark room. He then drew his gaze to his left arm and realised it was still there and then grunted angrily as he threw the bed covers off his person and stormed off to the lair's kitchen unaware of a figure hidden behind an old oak bookcase giggling to herself. Chris then put a certain nightmare educing Wu inside her stealth suit's pocket and then swiped the air with the Golden Tiger Claws and disappeared from the room laughing to herself.


End file.
